


Story Requests and drabbles

by FelinaTheDevil



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Other, Random & Short, story requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelinaTheDevil/pseuds/FelinaTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All story requests and drabbles :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Modern AU- Aresko and Grint surviving 'A Call To Action'

**Author's Note:**

> First request done, which is for Guest. Hope you like it :) If you would like any changes to it, just ask :)

Aresko wasn’t a big fan of meetings; they always bored him to no end. And this was no exception.

Adjusting his tie, Aresko could hear cursing from the next room. _He always has trouble with his ties…_

Walking swiftly into the other room, he opened the door to see Grint struggling with his tie. Both of them shared an apartment, and paid half of the rent each.

Grint was wearing a black suit, while Aresko wore a navy grey pinstriped suit which made him look thinner and more “superior”.

“Need help?” Aresko asked in amusement.

Grint grunted, muttering, “Yeah.”

Fixing Grint’s tie, Aresko walked out, saying over his shoulder, “Hurry up, or else we’ll be late. You know Tarkin doesn’t like it when a meeting runs late.”

“I know, I know,” Grint grumbled, walking out of his room and towards the exit. “Coming?”

Aresko sighed, and followed after his friend.

***

Arriving as the last people there, as usual, Aresko and Grint took a seat in front of Tarkin’s desk. Maketh and Kallus stood behind Tarkin, and the Inquisitor was off to the side, looking bored.

“I understand you have experience with dealing with these insurgents.” Tarkin stated more than asked.

Grint spoke up, “Oh, yes, sir.”

“And your efforts have been less than successful?”

“W-well I, uh, I wouldn’t say-”

“Commandant, if your efforts had been successful, we would not be having this little chat.” Tarkin paused. “Now, when was the last activity reported?”

“Sir, we, uh, responded personally to an attack last night in one of the outlying towns.”

“And the details of this attack?”

“Uh, nothing of note. The insurgents stole some supplies and escaped on motor bikes.”

“No causalities.” Aresko added in.

“Ah, but you see, Commandant, there is something of note in that report ‘no casualties.’ Your rebel cell is more principled than others.” Tarkin didn’t sound happy with this, and Aresko swallowed nervously.

“Others, sir? You mean there are other cells?” Grint asked.

“Cells, factions, tribes, call them what you will. They lack the one thing that would make them a credible threat to the Empire unity. While your cell seems uninterested in violence, it does present a specific threat… the Jedi.” The venom was clear.

“We have encountered him, sir, and he lives up to their reputation.” Grint said and Aresko noticed the Inquisitor behind them. His gut tightened, telling him that danger was about to strike.

“Oh, I doubt that very much, but I am not concerned with his skills as a warrior; I am concerned with what he represents. Or perhaps I should say, I am concerned by what you allow him to represent by failing to stop him… 

“Hope. There are whispers of this alleged Jedi in the streets. In time, such whispers might spark belief in something other than the strength and security of the Empire. And that, gentlemen, is something I cannot have.”

Aresko instantly reacted. He pushed his chair back, knocking it into the Inquisitor who grunted. Grint was up to, and he picked his chair up and threw it at the Inquisitor who was slightly hunched over.

The Inquisitor stepped out of the way easily, and Aresko hissed at Grint, “Run.”

Grint ran, Aresko hot on his heels, and the Inquisitor right behind them. They burst open the doors, running down hallways, and Grint seemed to be struggling. _Fat bastard…_

Grabbing the sleeve of his friend’s shirt, Aresko tried to run faster, and he knew the Inquisitor was right behind them. Both of them ducked their heads as guns went off behind them, and they finally reached the exit.

Taking a right, more gun shots could be heard, and Aresko yelped when a bullet hit his shoulder. They made it to their black Camaro, and jumped in, Grint starting the engine and they speed off. Bullets impaled themselves into the side of the car, and Aresko cursed in annoyance. He just had that polished last night!

He could hear a car speeding behind them. “Grint, go faster!”

“Huh, sounds like something you said last night,” Grint said cheekily.

Aresko smacked him. “Shut up, and speed up. The Inquisitor is right behind us.”

“OK, OK…” With that, they speed faster.

***

It took around ten minutes to lose the Inquisitor, but they did it. They now sat on the curb of an abandoned street, and Grint was wrapping up Aresko’s wound on his shoulder.

“There, that should do it.” Grint said, now finished.

“How about you? Any wounds?” Aresko asked worriedly.

Grint shrugged. “Just a graze here and there. Maybe I should have listened to you and go to the gym.” He chuckled.

Aresko also chuckled. “Yes, you should have, but you’re fine how you are. Perfect.” Aresko went a bright red after that, and looked anywhere but Grint.

“Oh, really? Well, I think you are too.”


	2. Teen Top- Rock Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story request for ImperialTrash :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is the right song ImperialTrash. If not, just tell me, and I can change it, and if you want any other changes just ask :)

“Born in 1992 at Gyeongki Province, Sungnam City

I was pretty popular so I was a partier who knew how to play

A little boy artist who drew graffiti on the walls, an animal that partied every day

I don’t know when to get tired with my stamina, this is Mr. Bang version 2 without Chakun

I’ll do a little bit of rap boxing, hook jab hook hook jab.” Aresko sang, swaying his hips to the music. Grint was dancing next to him.

*

“In Seoul, then Bangkok, then Toyko

Wherever it is, they call me, I’m worldwide now

Whether it’s Hongdae or Gangnam, if they want me, if they call me, I’ll be there

TV or radio, if they want me, wherever I am

Bumping to your stereo all day.” Grint sang.

*

“We used to be town boys who gathered together to rap but at some point, we’re rock stars baby

Put your hands up, put put put your hands up

CAP, JOE and BOOS” Aresko replied.

*

Then together;

“We the rock star baby

Hustling Hustling all day

Hustling Hustling all day

R.O.C.K

R.O.C.K

We be rockin’ on the stage

Rock star baby”

*

Suddenly, Kallus barged in, and Aresko and Grint stopped, Aresko pausing the music instantly.

Kallus raised an eyebrow at them, grinning as the door closed. “Didn’t bother to invite me? Geez, turn it back on, I want my go.”

Aresko and Grint grinned at each other, and turned the music back on, Kallus singing the next line and dancing with the other two males.

*

“Born in November of 1993, I’m shedding the TEEN and going toward the TOP

Our heavy schedule makes us stay up all night every day

I have no time to breath from traveling all over the world

I’m still 21, I’m not nervous about falling

I’ll give that nervousness to that kid, I just want to horse around without fear

I want to go to the end of this unknown road

Whether it’s Hongdae or Gangnam, if they want me, if they call me, I’ll be there

TV or radio, if they want me, wherever I am

Bumping to your stereo all day!”

*

And with the last part, they sang it together;

“Born in 1981 in Choongchungnam, Daejun

A rap veteran with 10 years of experience, I started from the bottom

My style changed a bit – I embraced my dreams and ran back then

But now I have more thoughts, but that’s not a problem

Even when times change, there’s one thing that won’t change

I won’t spare myself like someone else, I won’t be cynical or talk badly about someone behind their backs

I believe in myself, soon I’ll be on the top

Whether it’s Hongdae or Gangnam, if they want me, if they call me, I’ll be there

TV or radio, if they want me, wherever I am

Bumping to your stereo all day!”

*

As the music ended, all three of them laughed.

“We should do this again sometime.” Kallus said, grinning widely.

“Defiantly, but as long as no one else knows.” Grint said, and Aresko nodded.

“Makes sense. God, we better make sure the Inquisitor never finds out. Or he might even join us.” Kallus let out a high pitched giggle.

***

Little did they know, the Inquisitor had been listening in and as he walked off, and chuckled.

_Always good to have blackmail_ , he thought as he stopped the recorder.


	3. An interrigation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Thunderman. Sabine and Ezra are captured by The Inquisitor, and not everything goes as planned. And to top it off, the Inquisitor is doing quite well at persuading Ezra to join the Dark Side, but Ezra's stubbornness and strong will are the only thing standing in the way.

Ocean blue eyes fluttered open, and everything was blurred. While Ezra tried to regain his sight back to normal, the events of leading to a headache from hell head came back.

_“Sabine, wait up!” Ezra yelled, running after his friend and crush._

_Both of them had been sent on an errand to get some groceries, and Sabine decided to run across the rooftops to get there faster, and Ezra was struggling to catch up…_

Ezra frowned. He couldn’t remember what happened afterwards, and decided to find out what it was later. He needed to know how in the hell this headache came along!

_Ezra groaned, clutching his arm. Someone had slashed his arm…_

_He heard a yell, and looked to the source to see Sabine thrown against a wall with a sickening crack and the Inquisitor was standing over her, smirking._

_He tried to get up, but hands grabbed him, holding him down. He struggled against the shadowed form, and the last thing he saw before something hard hit him across the face was Sabine being picked up by the Inquisitor…_

Ezra’s eyes widened, his vision now clearer than it was, but the room was bright, taking a few more minutes for his eyes to adjust. As they did, he took more notice of his how sore his body was. He could feel something wet and sticky on the side of his face, which was throbbing. _Must have been hit there then_ , he thought bitterly.

As he tried to move his hands, he realized they were shackled and above his head, and his legs were also shackled to the flat metal. Actually, his whole body was laying on cool metal…

_Wait, Sabine!_

He looked around, and saw Sabine next to him, also laying on a metal table. She was also shackled, but was out like a light. He remembered the sickening crack, but didn’t see any visible broken bones. Her helmet had been removed, revealing her face that had a small scratch on her jaw.

“Sabine!” He hissed.

Nothing.

“SABINE!” He nearly yelled, not caring if someone heard him.

“Arghhhhh, dude, too early…” Sabine muttered, trying to move onto her side that failed, which caused Sabine’s eyes to snap open and start yelling. “EZRA, DID YOU SHACKLE ME? DUDE, NOT FUNNY!”

“Even though I would love to shackle you, it wasn’t me. I believe the Inquisitor captured us.” Ezra replied, a grin forming.

“Dammit- wait, what you just said before you told me the Inquisitor captured us?! YOU WOULD LOVE TO DO THAT? BASTARD!” Sabine screeched.

Ezra winced. “Keep your voice down, will you? We don’t want to alert-”

Too late.

A door behind them could be heard opening and then closing, and footsteps that could barely be heard made their way between the two tables.

The Inquisitor stopped between them, a smirk plastered on his face. “Why I would love to listen your conversation more, the show must be continued.”

“’the show must be continued’? Wow, you must be _real_ old!” Ezra sneered, glaring up at the Inquisitor.

_CRACK!!!_

Ezra yelped in pain, one of his hands struggling against the chain for a moment. The left side of his face was stinging, and his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. He didn’t blink. He didn’t want the tears to fall.

“HEY, LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU ALBINO BLOOD TEARED EMO!” Sabine screeched.

“You’ll do well to keep your mouths shut unless asked!” The Inquisitor snapped, now glaring at Sabine. When both didn’t reply the Inquisitor continued. “Good. Now, let’s get the obvious question out of the way… Where are the others?”

“We’ll never tell you, no matter what!” Ezra snarled.

“I second that,” Sabine nodded.

The Inquisitor sighed. “Well, this will be a long interrogation… Wait here while I get some _tools_ to begin our little chat.”

As the Inquisitor walked out of the now open door, Ezra yelled after him, “Obviously we’ll be staying here! We’re kind of shackled if you haven’t noticed you idiot!”

The door closed.

Everything was quiet for a full fourteen seconds before Sabine said, “Ezra, you literally just put yourself in more danger by saying that. You know that, right?”

“… Yeah?” Ezra said sheepishly.

Sabine just sighed, and they both stayed quiet.


	4. Massage to sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Miss Yun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains sex. Don't like reading about that stuff, then don't read

“Honey,” Maketh whined from where she sat on their bed, “do me a favour and give me a massage? Please?”

The Inquisitor sighed, and walked over and sat next to Maketh who laid on her stomach, her head resting on his lap. Using the Force to massage her back, he used his hands to run across her hair. She was just wearing her shirt and underwear, while the Inquisitor stuck with just a pair of boxers.

Maketh noticed this, and moved a hand up to gently brush past his groin, making the Inquisitor groan, muttering, “Don’t do that, you’ll distract me.”

“Maybe that’s what I’m aiming for,” she purred, then began to massage the inside of his thigh, and she could see his erection growing. “Hmm, I better take care of that, shouldn’t I?”

The Inquisitor answered with a supressed groan, momentarily breaking his concentration on massaging Maketh’s back.

Before he knew what was happening, he was on his back, Maketh straddling his hips, her hands on his chest as she grinded against him. “Can’t leave you with that, can I?”

The Inquisitor growled, and in one swift movement had Maketh underneath him, and he leant close to her ear as he whispered, “No, we can’t, can we?”

Maketh grinned, and put her hands up so the Inquisitor could take her shirt off, revealing her breasts that went hard from the cold air. Using one of his hands, he gently squeezed one of her breasts, earning a whimper from his lover.

“In… Inquisitor…” She moaned, “ahhh, please…”

He grinned wickedly, running his razor sharp teeth down her neck, nipping her collar bone as he murmured, “What do you want, love?”

“I… Arghhh, want you inside me… Please…” She grinded her hips against his, and the Inquisitor couldn’t hold himself back.

Growling, he moved his other hand to literally rip of Maketh’s white satin panties, and ripped off his own boxers. He ran one finger down her clit, feeling it was already wet. He didn’t have to bother preparing her as she was still stretched from this morning.

He pushed his cock in, smoothly and all at once, and Maketh's breath caught in her throat as she's filled. Her eyes close and a moan escapes her, and she can feel the Inquisitor panting above her and pulsing inside her, and she starts pushing her hips back.

The Inquisitor leant down to cover Maketh’s body with his own and he bracketed his arms around his lover, pressing her into the bed as he starts fucking her, hard. Maketh moans loudly from being filled, and being rammed into.

He bit into Maketh’s shoulder as his hips jerked faster, Maketh’s arms wrapping around the Inquisitors body, her nails digging into his smooth white skin.

The Inquisitor gave a last few thrusts into his lover, and Maketh’s eyes snapped open as she arched against him, screaming his name so loudly he wouldn’t be surprised if the neighbors heard.

Feeling Maketh’s tight entrance spasm around his cock, the Inquisitor’s hips jerked a few more times before coming in several thick spurts inside Maketh, groaning his lovers name, panting.

Pulling out, the Inquisitor rolled onto his back, Maketh instantly snuggling against him.

They were quiet for a few moments, then Maketh murmured, “Probably should have used protection.”

“Hmmm,” was all the Inquisitor could say, still lost in utter bliss. He couldn’t move, let alone speak.

Maketh sighed, closing her eyes and letting the dark abyss swallow her up.


	5. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Miss_Lucy_Jackson

Groaning in annoyance from another explicit dream of a certain Jedi, Ezra sat up, cursing silently. Looking underneath to check if Zeb was there and sighing in relief when he wasn’t, Ezra got off his bed and changed his clothes.

He didn’t know why he was having these dreams. Actually, that was a lie. He knew why. He just didn’t know what to do with it.

He had feelings for Kanan.

What was he supposed to do? He… Maybe, he could…

Ezra sighed. No, he couldn’t. That could possibly – no, most defiantly – ruin their friendship. He didn’t want that. But at the same time, it was so, so tempting… Shaking his head, he walked out of his room, going outside for some fresh air. Maybe trying to meditate might help. Kanan had said once that if something is on your mind, you can ignore it and if that doesn’t work, confront it.

Ezra smiled a bit, then chose a quiet spot next to the open door, sitting cross legged on the dirt. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind, and focused on the problem he desperately wanted solved.

_What do I do? Should I confront him? I know I should, but what if I’m rejected? Or… Or even laughed at? I…_

Ezra opened his eyes, and looked at the clear blue sky and whispered, “How do I tell him how I feel? I… It’s hard. I don’t even know where to begin. And it’s also too risky! But… I can’t ignore it forever, can I? I have to confront him at some time. But what if I am rejected? What if I’m laughed at? I… It hurts to think that, but I have to confront him sooner or later. Maybe later today, or tomorrow.”

He sighed, and leaned against the Ghost ship, closing his eyes and letting the thoughts and possibilities of what could happen flow through him.

Little did he know, Kanan had been standing at the door, about to ask Ezra if he was ready for Jedi lessons when he heard his Padawan’s little talk to himself, and was shocked at what he heard. He wasn’t shocked about the word ‘him’, no. But he knew there were only two other males on this ship… Him and Zeb. Could it be Zeb?

That question seemed to make his heart tighten, a near physical pain. He knew he had some type of feeling for Ezra, but was afraid to confront what that feeling was. But…

Zeb and Ezra were more like brothers, but Kanan doubted it was him. Maybe he meant someone from his childhood? He doubted it, and the need to know it was him was strong, seeming to take away any rational thoughts. Almost.

Sighing, Kanan decided to talk to Ezra later today, knowing right now would be a bad time.

***

As Kanan walked down the hallway, he saw Ezra and Zeb standing opposite each other, talking quietly and Ezra occasionally laughed. The sight made him happy to see they were getting along, but the jealousy was more powerful.

And the jealousy built a notch higher when Ezra casually laid a hand on Zeb’s arm, laughing at something the Lasat said.

The emotions strong, he turned around and stomped back the way he came, aiming for the exit to have some time to himself, ignoring two pairs of eyes staring into the back of his head.

Once he was outside, he sighed in relief, enjoying the fresh air hitting his face. The cool air calmed him, and only calmed his running thoughts only slightly.

He knew why he was reacting like this, but he was afraid to confront that feeling. Yes, he heard what Ezra said earlier this morning, but from the looks of it, it was pointing towards Zeb.

Making a frustrated noise, he sat on the end of the opened door, his feet resting on the dirt as he stared at the long grassed land. One thought echoed through his mind.

_Your affections will never be returned._

That thought made him make another frustrated noise, and he closed his eyes, allowing the emotions to take over. Just this once; while he was alone.

He barely registered the footsteps behind him, or the young Padawan’s presence until he was sitting next him.

“Hey, you OK?” Ezra voice murmured from next to him. The young Padawan was sitting quite close.

Kanan opened his eyes, and turned his head, slightly looking down as he answered, “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

“Then stop looking.” Why was he acting like this? Kanan silently cursed himself for letting the emotions slip.

The sly smile Ezra gave him made his heart beat faster. “Nah, I like the view.”

Kanan was at a loss for words for a moment. Was… Was Ezra flirting with him? No, he mustn’t have heard right… But, in his heart, he knew what he heard.

“Really? Thought the view you’re looking at would look old.” Kanan joked, rubbing the back of his neck as he laughed nervously.

“No, old wouldn’t fit it… Mysterious and good looking,” the blush on Ezra’s face was very noticeable, and Kanan could feel his own face warming up.

“Well, um… Ah, thank you…?” Kanan stuttered, internally cursing himself for acting like a love struck teenager.

“Welcome,” Ezra replied, looking at his feet.

The silence was awkward, and Kanan glanced at Ezra’s hand that was millimetres away from his own. The urge to hold Ezra’s hand within his own was strong, but he used his willpower not to. He didn’t want to make things more awkward.

_Kanan, grow a pair of balls and just do it_ , something in his mind whispered, and he did.

Hesitating, he slowly put his hand on Ezra’s, which earnt the Padawan’s eyes to meet his in surprise. Swallowing down his fear, he reached his other hand out to the side of Ezra’s face, and Ezra leaned into the touch, looking up at him through his lashes.

The emotions in Ezra’s eyes told Kanan to continue, and Kanan leaned forward, both of their eyes closing as their lips met.

The kiss was soft and sweet, Ezra’s lips soft and plump. When Kanan pulled back only slightly, both were breathless and lost in their own little world.

Deep ocean blue eyes stared into emerald green lovingly, and Ezra leant in again slightly, and Kanan met him half way. The second kiss was more passionate, and neither drew back. Ezra’s hand were resting on Kanan’s chest, and he played with the thought of tugging Kanan closer.

Deciding to, he tugged on Kanan’s shirt slightly to bring him closer, and Kanan obliged. Ezra, unsure on how far the kiss was intended to go, opened his mouth just far enough for his tongue to slip out and quickly dart to Kanan’s lips. Kanan responded instantly, opening his mouth slightly as well as his tongue darted out to touch Ezra’s lips quickly.

As they kissed, Ezra started to lean back so he was laying on the ground, Kanan above him. Keep his hand on Ezra’s cheek, he moved his other hand to rest on the ground next to Ezra’s hip to keep himself balanced. Ezra’s grip tightened on Kanan’s shirt, not wanting this moment to end.

Both drawing back for air, Kanan rested his forehead against Ezra’s, both panting. He opened his eyes to stare into love filled deep ocean blue eyes. Both of them smiled softly at each other, enjoying their moment.

Ezra wrapped his arms around Kanan’s neck, and whispered, “I love you.”


	6. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aresko and Grint having a good moment... Until Maketh arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Guest! Hope ya enjoy!

“Myles… Stop being so- ah… Distracting… I have to get these papers- Oi!”

Grint grinned from where he stood behind his lover, who was sitting down and looking through papers. His hands stayed wrapped around Aresko, his head resting on the others shoulder. He had nipped at Aresko’s neck, and he murmured, “Do the papers later. It won’t hurt to have a little bit of fun tonight…”

Aresko sighed, turning his head to kiss Grint, smirking as he murmured back, “These papers have to be done…”

Grint sighed, then suddenly grinned, making Aresko frown in worry. Before Aresko could ask, Grint suddenly let go, taking a step back then picking Aresko up making his lover screech, and Grint sat on the chair, sitting Aresko on his lap. “These papers can be done later. Right now, I think you need some stress to be gone… Let me help with that.”

Aresko sighed, then leaned down to place his smiling lips on Grint’s. Grint put a hand on the back of Aresko’s neck, the other gently massaging his lover's hip.

Aresko’s smile grew bigger, his hands resting on his lover’s chest as they deepened their kiss.

Before Grint could move his hand down a bit lower, the door suddenly opened, making the two lovers pull back and stare at the open door where Maketh stood, shocked.

“We should have locked the door,” Grint commented, earning a slap on the arm from his lover.

“Um, ah… Sorry to intrude, I just came to ask when the papers would be done…” Maketh managed to say, still in shock.

Face red, Aresko replied, “I should have them done tomorrow.”

Maketh nodded, closing the door, and swiftly walked away.

It was quiet for a moment, then Grint said with a cheeky smile, “We should ask her to join us next time.”

_SLAP!_


	7. Help with the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra uses the Force to help Sabine, earning a bit of an argument then chasing after Zeb together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Guest2! Hope you enjoy! :)

“See, told you I could do it!” Sabine said triumphantly, puffing her chest out in pride.

The crew sat in the rec room, chatting about their last mission and how well it went.

Zeb laughed, “I still believe that you cheated, because jumping that far is impossible!”

“Yeah, you must have cheated on that, Sabine,” Hera commented, crossing her arms.

Kanan stayed quiet, a small grin on his lips as he looked at Ezra, who returned the grin.

“I didn’t cheat! The only way I could have cheated is if…” She trailed off, then glared at Kanan and Ezra. “… Someone used the Force!”

Kanan put his hands up in innocence, but Ezra couldn’t since he was bent over laughing. Taking a deep breath, Ezra managed to laugh out while backing away, “I… May have had… Something to do… With it…”

With that, he ran as best he could to his room, Sabine hot on his heels. He managed to get to his and Zeb’s room, and locked the door just in time. “Ezra, you suck! I thought I had actually beaten my high score! I hate you!”

“I’m sorry! I was only trying to be a good friend! I wanted to be nice, and I didn’t want you to fall and hurt yourself, so I used a bit of the Force to help you! I’m sorry!” He yelled, babbling a bit, his face going hot.

“… You w-wanted to be a good friend? But usually you are always pranking everyone…” Sabine said, frowning.

“I um…” Ezra went quiet for a moment, then said, “I was just trying to show I cared about the team since, ya know, I never really am that much help.”

“Oh, Ezra…” Sabine sighed, smiling softly. “You’re such an idiot sometimes, you know that?”

Ezra chuckled, “Yeah, I know.”

The little moment was ruined by Zeb yelling from the rec room, “So, when are you two gonna get married?”

“ZEB!” Ezra and Sabine yelled, Ezra stepping out of his room and chasing after the Lasat, Sabine running next to him.


	8. Fights in the Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Guest :)

Sabine glared at Ezra from where she sat on the table, her legs swinging slightly. Ezra stood against the wall with his arms crossed, Kanan stood opposite Ezra, Zeb sat on the left side of Sabine and Hera on the right. “Go away, brat!”

Ezra stood against the wall, his arms crossed and he snarled, “Who are you calling brat, princess?”

Sabine roared and before anyone could react, she dived at the Jedi-in-training. “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

But Ezra was quick to react. His body suddenly felt cold as he used the Force to send her hurtling back and she rolled over the table, hitting the wall with a loud thud.

Smirking, he said venomously, “Was that your plan? To just dive at me and kill me?” He threw his head back, letting out a loud laugh and then he looked back at Sabine, his grin sadistic. “You truly are pathetic, little one.”

“Ezra, stop. Sabine, go back to your-” Kanan had started to say, but was cut off when Ezra took a few steps towards him, his lightsabre at his Master’s throat in a second.

“Now, now,” Ezra purred, the sadistic grin still in place, “You keep quiet, dear Master. Don’t want any…” He moved the lightsabre a bit closer to Kanan’s neck, who tried to back away. “… Accidents.”

“Wow, going as low as to threaten your Master!” Sabine said loudly, now standing in front of the table. “You truly do belong to the Dark Side! You should have the Inquisitor as your new-”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence as she was thrown into another wall, and she cried out in pain. Ezra’s grin grew bigger, the anger almost gone from the amount of glee he felt when he heard her cry. His body now felt like ice, and he could feel the dark thoughts rising, the anger being brought up to the surface. He felt… Free. He felt like nothing could hurt him.

The sudden laugh that left his lips was mad, and he drew his lightsabre back to his side as he walked up to Sabine. His laughing now stopping, he said in an innocent voice, “I’m just going to shove this pretty lightsabre into your guts and skewer them up, OK?”

Before Sabine could reply, Zeb was standing in front of her with his weapon and he said, “I don’t think so Ezra. What’s gotten into you? You usually aren’t this bad.”

Ezra chuckled. “Nothing has gotten into me. Well, that would be a lie… You know, ever since I used the Dark Side that one time, I started to have these dark thoughts in the back of my mind. But now that I’ve let the anger and darkness take over, it actually isn’t that bad. Now… Now I feel free. I feel as though nothing could hurt me. I feel invincible.”

He ran at Zeb, his lightsabre clashing against the Bo-Rifle, snarling and baring his teeth. Ezra noticed Sabine get up and before he could send her hurtling again, she managed to dive at him, sending them both rolling across the floor.

Ezra could feel his lightsabre leave his hand, and hear it roll away as he struggled to get Sabine off them when they had stopped rolling. She had straddled his hips, rendering his legs useless and her hands were at his neck in an instant.

Gagging, he tried to push her off, feeling his body become slightly warmer. Before he knew what was happening, Hera and Zeb had grabbed Sabine, struggling to pull her to her room. Kanan grabbed Ezra, and Ezra started to squirm in his Master’s grasp. “Let me go, old man!”

“Old man? Hey, I ain’t that old,” Kanan muttered, dragging a squirming Ezra to his room.

And both Sabine and Ezra were grounded to stay in the Ghost and away from each other for a week, which neither were happy about.


	9. Two Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper, honestly, you're gonna get killed one of these days...
> 
> For Kilemno204 :)

The Ghost crew were sitting in the rec room, discussing their next mission when Chopper came in, beeping excitedly.

“What did he say?” Zeb asked.

“He said he has something to show us,” Hera answered, frowning slightly.

“Well, show us!” Ezra said, “it has to be better than listening to them rambling on and on!”

Kanan hit his Padawan on the back of the head, earning a yelp from the younger and an exclamation of, “What? It’s true!”

“Why I ne-” Kanan growled but was cut off by Chopper showing two pictures, making his jaw nearly dislocate because it was hanging that low.

On the right there was a picture of Hera snuggled up to a shirtless Kanan, her head resting on his chest. Both of their faces looked peaceful. Hera had her arms around his torso while Kanan had one arm under his head as a pillow and the other arm across her back, his hand resting on her hip.

The other picture was Sabine and Ezra spooning, Sabine being the bigger spoon. Sabine’s arms were wrapped securely around Ezra, who had a hint of a smile on his face, looking content. Both their legs were tangled together, and both wearing their night clothes; Sabine’s a matching navy blue long sleeved shirt and longs pants, and Ezra in a short sleeved orange shirt and dark blue long pants.

It was quite for a moment until Sabine said, “OK, 1: Ezra was having a nightmare, and 2: I’m killing Chopper first.”

“I always knew Hera and Kanan were together!” Ezra exclaimed, grinning, but that grin faded into a yelp as Kanan hit the back of his head again. “Dude, stop that!”

“Shut up,” Kanan grumbled, his whole face red.

Zeb was sniggering, and couldn’t help but say, “So names are changing then? Hera Jarrus and Sabine Bridger… When are the kids arriving?”

Of course, that didn't end well for not just Chopper.


	10. Run ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation AU for Riotblade. Hope you like it :)

You would think being the Governor of Utapau would be amazing, being able to meet so many people and having a lot of power. If only that was true. Being a Governor may grant power and at first you would think, _this is amazing, now I can finally make the world a better place._

If only that were true as well.

People come in and offer their opinions, trying to manipulate you so they can use you to become richer because they are just greedy little brats. Then you have paperwork to stress over and be the reason for staying up till three or four am. Did I mention the people who have more power than you who are also breathing down your neck and watching your every move with moles and surveillance cameras, never letting you out of their site? And then those people who work for you who are actually working for the people you hate because they only care about the winning side?

So when I finally manage to get time to myself with a brisk walk around Utapau, I can’t tell whether to be relieved or be paranoid that there might be moles or cameras watching my every move. There’s probably guards somewhere watching me. Sigh.

Lost in my thoughts, I was ripped out of them when I accidently ran into someone. That someone then growled – I realized it was a female –, “Excuse me, but watch where you are going!”

“I am so sorry, ma’am,” I said, looking up only to stare into pretty brown eyes. She was beautiful, and the way she stood reminded me of the Diathim, even though she was human. _Maybe she is a half human half Diathim?_

The woman shook her head, seeming to pull her thoughts out of something, and muttered, “Males, never looking where they’re going.” She then spoke slightly louder, “its fine. Now, I must get going, Mr…?”

It was my turn to shake my head, smiling slightly. “My name is the Grand Inquisitor, but you can call me Inquisitor.”

Her eyes widened, realization dawning in her eyes of who I am, making me smirk. “Wait, aren’t you the Governor of Utapau?”

I nodded.

She looked around, then back at me. “Shouldn’t you have guards with you?” She sounded slightly worried.

“Probably, but I did kind of leave without telling them…” I trailed off, feeling my cheeks go the lightest shade of pink.

She giggled, then with a straight face she said, “Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Inquisitor, but I must be going.”

With that, she turned on her heel and walked off. Before I could stop myself, I yelled out, “I didn’t catch your name!”

She stopped, glancing back at me and I could see a playful smile on her face. “Maketh Tua.” She began to walk away again.

My smile grew wider, and as I walked back to the building where I worked the smile wouldn’t disappear.


	11. Never take Ezra hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Ezra could be so annnoying

The Inquisitor looked at the Ghost crew he had tied up on his ship, bored out of his mind. He had managed to capture them by himself, but the only problem was he had no transport and no idea what he should do with them. _Maybe hang them upside down after they drink a lot of water. Maybe annoying Kanan by trying to persuade Ezra to the Dark Side… Nah, too old._

Suddenly, Ezra said, “Hey Inquisitor, I got a song for you. Wanna hear it?”

The Inquisitor frowned, then said, sighing, “Sure.”

Ezra grinned, then yelled making everyone except the Inquisitor laugh, “IF YOU WERE GAY

THAT'D BE OKAY.

I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,

I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY,

BECAUSE YOU SEE,

IF IT WERE ME,

I WOULD FEEL FREE

TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY

BUT I'M NOT GAY!”

The Inquisitor’s eye twitched, angry, “I’M NOT GAY!”

“IF YOU WERE QUEER,

I’D STILL BE HERE

YEAR AFTER YEAR,

BECAUSE YOUR DEAR TO ME-"

“Wait, when did the Inquisitor become dear to you?” Kanan yelled.

“Yeah, when did I? And you can shut up now.” The Inquisitor growled.

Ezra sighed. “OK. By the way…” Ezra grinned smugly, then yelling, “I got so much swag that if I was a transformer, I would be called Swagatron!”

“No, you would be called Dumbatron,” the Inquisitor replied.

“Swagatron.”

“Dumbatron.”

“SWAGATRON.”

“DUMBATRON.”

“SWAGATRON.”

“DUMBATRON.”

“SWAGATRON.”

“DUMBATRON.”

“SHUT UP!” Hera roared, shutting the two bickering males. “By everything holy, just stop.”

“Hey Sabine, wanna sing that song?” Ezra asked, grinning.

Sabine grinned, and they both began singing, “Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows, pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows, pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows, pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!”

“Please shut up,” Kanan groaned.

"Let's test your knowledge and see what you've learned so far! What colour are the unicorns?" Ezra asked.

Zeb grinned, yelling, "PINK!"

"Where are they dancing?" Ezra demanded.

"RAINBOWS!" Sabine yelled.

"Inquisitor, please use one word to describe the texture of their magical fur." Ezra deadpanned, looking at the Inquisitor.

“You’re blood,” he replied, annoyed.

Ezra sighed, "Close enough. It’s smiles!"

Then, Ezra, Sabine and Zeb repeated seven times, “Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!”

“Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on dancing on ra-” Ezra was cut off by the Inquisitor using the Force to send him into the wall, and he groaned in pain, then said, “Shot through the heart, and your to blame. Darling, you give love a bad name!”

The Inquisitor had it. He untied them and yelled, “Go back to your ship and never come back! Especially you blueberry!”

“WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE CALLING ME BLUEBERRY?”


	12. Miracle bombs

Sabine groaned in annoyance, no happy at all. The bomb was going so well until it exploded. In her face, no less.

She stomped out of her room to the main hanger; she had tried to wash it off, but nothing was working. As she entered, she noticed with an annoyed groan the whole Ghost crew were there, and staring at her in stunned silence.

“Shut up,” she grumbled, knowing well what they would say. She grabbed a piece of fruit from the cupboard, wishing she could just disappear.

“Of all the colours, it had to be that one,” Ezra said, giggling.

“Shut it, blueberry,” Sabine growled.

“Really? Blueberry? _Blueberry?”_

“Yes, blueberry. Hey Kanan, how many times have you saved him while yelling, ‘protect the blueberry!’? I saw a drawing on DeviantArt with you yelling that and carrying said blueberry.”

Kanan gave a grin. “I’ll start yelling that for now on.”

“No, please don’t,” Ezra pleaded, “I don’t need the Empire yelling things like, ‘fifty credits on the blueberry’s head if caught alive’.”

“Or maybe something like, ‘we must capture the blueberry! He will be the key to defeating the Rebels!’.” Sabine said dramatically, leaving the room and the crew to tease Ezra. She went to the bathroom, looking at her face. She had to agree with Ezra; of all the colours that could have exploded in her face, it had to be puce.


End file.
